Best for You
by aoimizuneko
Summary: Based on a dream. Itachi's been missing for more than a year. Kisame won't replace him. And there's a new member making some kind of spiritual connection. Oneshot KisaIta.


**Blue: Hey. Not to turn you away from my other story, but I just had to write this oneshot becuase it was bothering me so bad. I had a dream about twenty minutes ago (6:35 a.m) and I just had to type it up. This was the dream though it did go a tiny bit differently. Oh, a pretend that the Akatsuki use videos and internet tests to determine partners. You'll see what I mean.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Don't need the fanbase.**

* * *

**Best For You**

Itachi.

He's already been missing for over a year. Kisame remembered the mission they had gone on that had separated him from the weasel to begin with. And while he never found out if he had just gone missing or if he had died, Kisame was always sure that he'd return to him in some way. But, having been over a year already since then, and with the Akatsuki a bit short of members, it was finally time to replace him.

And Kisame was in complete disgust when he found that his partner would be replaced by some female who didn't seem all that capable of being a member to begin with. Aoi Cloud, she called herself. When Pein first brought her in and she introduced herself to him, Kisame just stood and glared down at her from his amazing height rather than introducing himself. Thus, resulting in Deidara doing the introduction for him and explaining to this stranger that he was most likely upset over his previous partner whom she was replacing. How Kisame resented the blonde.

"I see. So I'm replacing him, am I?" the girl had asked rhetorically to the giant man who resembled a shark so well. Her face didn't show any kind of sympathy for the situation once so ever. She stared up at him over the rims of her glasses and grimaced. In expectation, he thought she'd add some kind of rude comment with a face like that. Though, instead, she said, "Obviously, I won't be able to."

Kisame didn't want to let the words she said to him stick. But somehow, they just kept returning to his head as Pein had sent the girl off to take the mandatory test that would determine her best partner of the current remaining Akatsuki members. Kisame hoped he wouldn't have to be assigned to her. He didn't care if he had to work alone for the rest of the Akatsuki's time. He was not getting a new partner. Unlike Deidara who didn't seem to put up much of a protest when Sasori died and he was replaced by that Tobi person.

Suddenly, the newbie burst through the door of the dark room she was confined in that had a single light being emitted from the computer she had to sit at for her test. "Itachi!" She shouted at them with some sort of pitch in her voice that the others couldn't pick up on. Noticing the stares she was receiving from them, she figured they all must have been confused. She sighed in annoyance and repeated herself. "Itachi! Itachi! My best partner is Itachi!"

Kisame's eyes widened at her shouting. He wasn't the only one of the members surprised by her results.

"That's impossible," Pein said as he went to stand before the newbie. "Itachi was removed as a result from that test a long time ago."

"Well he's there now!" she dared to argue back. She turned and pointed to the monitor within the dark room. "If you doubt me, then see for yourselves!"

Heeding her demands, Pein led the way into the dark room. The others pushed past the girl eagerly. All except for Kisame who stood in the doorway and watched the ruckus from where he was beside the girl. He heard a gasp or two from the ones gawking at the monitor, obviously from Tobi or Deidara. "She's right, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed. "That's definitely Itachi in the results video!"

"But this is different than the one we removed before," Pein noted. "What's with this damn creepy mist shrouding him? Let's get rid of this thing."

Kisame was awestruck from what he had heard from the others. As he watched the backs of Pein's and the others begin to remove the video, he heard the girl beside him start muttering different things. While he didn't catch everything, he instinctively asked her, "What are you going on about?"

"Something supernatural…" She muttered from below. "Itachi. Someone no longer existent clearly exists. My best partner. _Your_ partner. Coincidence?"

"Itachi's missing. He's probably dead." Kisame hissed. He didn't want to believe his own words, but he knew they were probably true somewhere in his mind.

The girl smirked. "If that's the case, then where'd the video come from, Kisame?"

"You expect me to know?"

"No…" she shook her head slowly. Kisame glanced away from her. He quickly looked back when he felt a light tugging on his cloak's sleeve. When she received his attention, Aoi Cloud was looking up at him from over the rims of her glasses with a slight smirk. "Itachi is my best partner choice. He is your best partner. While I won't replace him, I'll help you find him. For he still exists…"


End file.
